izombieeefandomcom-20200214-history
Max Wager
Recap At work, Liv hums and Ravi asks if she and Major had sex – he’s worried she could transfer her zombie-ism and she says not yet. He says he needs to run tests first and she agrees to hold off. Clive comes in and Liv says they have been pulling bullets out of Harry Cole all morning. They call him heroic for not soiling himself during the shooting. Clive asks Liv to come along. She says she hasn’t eaten yet but Clive makes her go. They have Roger Thrunk in interrogation and Clive says he knows that Harry killed Telly then called him to clean up the mess. Clive says Harry told them that he’s a fixer and that’s why he killed Mike. Thrunk says that’s hearsay now that Harry is dead. Thrunk says he was in jail when Harry was gunned down. Clive plays a call that Thrunk made about taking care of Mr Sheldon using the usual guy. Thrunk says figure it out. Later, Clive tells her he’s looking at the motorcycle trajectory and wonder if they dumped the bike in the sound. They also wonder if Harry’s gambling debts caught up with him. Liv makes some nice brains and oysters and eats. Clive tells Dale that Mrs Suzuki brought him some brains. She offers to send it in to the FBI lab and he says it’s in his freezer. Dale asks about chain of custody and he says he didn’t know what to do with it then says there was talk of brains with the Meat Cute murders. Liv and Major walk up on them and Clive introduces Dale to them. Clive goes to toss a napkin in the trash and she bets him $10 that he’ll miss. He doesn’t. Dale jokes that it’s a date and she paid so she should get some. Clive says he thought she and Major were broken up and he and Liv walk off. Major tells Liv that Clive won’t let the Meat Cute thing go away. He asks why the FBI is there and Liv says she’s looking into the disappearances of all the rich guys. Blaine is with a client when Don E interrupts and says they have customers downstairs. It’s his dad Angus who has one of his men shoot one of Blaine’s men and tells his son – you work for me now. Blaine is annoyed at Chief being shot. Angus says they need a bigger coffin for Chief and Blaine says he’ll just cut off his feet. Angus asks what he knows about the legendary Titans. He tells Blaine that the Titan king would eat their sons. Angus reveals he knows that Blaine is no longer a zombie. He says he also has the names on his client list. Angus says he’s the new CEO and says Blaine will enjoy the hedonism of being human or he’ll reinfect him. Blaine has to cave to hid demands and Angus tells him the first job is to take out Mark Jarett’s son. He wants the guy’s brain. Blaine says the guy loves his son, something Angus can’t understand. He tells Blaine that the guy is on vacation on Mt Rainier then offers him employee of the month if he does it. Blaine asks if he’s not curious how he was cured and he says no then laughs and walks out. Chief wakes up and Don E says it looks bad. Chief collapses again. Liv tries to make another bet with Clive on what a cop will get from the donut box. Clive is looking at emails of Harry’s. He tells Liv to pay up then she gets a flash. She says Telly was threatening Harry with a hammer then says the Barber is waiting on his money. Clive says the Barber is a dangerous guy who’s a top bookmaker. They head to the barbershop and ask about Harry Cole’s murder. Clive says he knows he owes him $75k and killed his collector. His lawyer is there and says use hypotheticals. The guy he’s shaving and says Roger Thrunk is more likely. The Barber suggests the widow. Liv is distracted watching a horse race. Outside, Clive tells Liv that Harry’s widow is dodging his calls. Liv runs back in to place a Trifecta bet. She only has $24 then finds a silver dollar. The Barber says Susan B Anthony’s are lucky and tells her to keep it. Liv comes to work and finds Ravi studying cells. She asks how the safe sex research is going. He says if you purchase every brand of condom at once, you get funny looks. Clive sees what he thinks is a balloon animal – it’s condoms. Clive comes to get Liv and they find out Harry’s memorial is at Blaine’s funeral home. Liv tells Clive she feels dirty showing up to the funeral then says she needs to talk to the funeral director and goes to find Blaine who’s day drinking. He tells her it’s his last meal. She says he needs to stay hidden since her partner is upstairs and has a sketch of him and questions about Meat Cute. Drunk Blaine asks if she’s happy to be a zombie. He says human Blaine was a joke who was wasting his life but zombie Blaine was the man. He says a part of her loves this. She asks if he misses the horrible visions. Liv comes up to find Clive questioning the widow who says there was no insurance. She says he spent all his money on gambling. He asks if Mr Sheldon was a nickname of his. Then Clive notices Calvin Owens there and is impressed. Liv offers her condolences. Clive wants to talk to Calvin and calls him one of the great players of his generation. (It’s new cast member Rick Fox!) Clive asks if he can ask him some questions about Harry then asks about them being college buddies. He asks if he knows anyone that would want to hurt Harry and he says no. Clive is being a total fanboy then asks about Ewing. Calvin says he was a great player if his knees held out. Liv asks who Calvin would take in the championship and he says Arizona. Then Clive asks to see the ring and he holds it out. Liv gets a flash of Calvin telling Harry he can’t give him any more money. Liv asks if Clive needs a minute or wants to hear about the vision. She tells him then Liv gets a text and says she won. She goes to collect her cash. The Barber asks her to roll her winnings into another bet and she does. Then the lawyer and other customers start talking about who might have offed Harry. One guy suggests you get the guy to kill himself by threatening his loved ones. The Barber asks about the family being witnesses and the guy says you get rid of them too. Peyton hears a noise then goes to check – the guy from the barber shop is in her office and corrects her chart on the Boss syndicate. It’s guy Stacey Boss! He tells her every so often a DA gets an idea to come after him then he comes to talk to them. He says three of the past four DAs are doing well and have plenty of money and great insurance benefits. Peyton threatens him with an arrest for bribery. He tells the wall is out of date and says he thinks it’s from an employee that left two years ago. Boss asks what will happen if that witness goes away. He says she’s fresh out of law school then says maybe her boss DA’s heart isn’t really in this but says he admires her pluck. He walks out whistling. Clive has the turtle on Roger Thrunk’s desk at the PD. He says someone showed up wanting to feed it – the turtle’s name is Mr Sheldon. He says the guy who came to feed it freaked out when they called Clive and ran off. Liv says she saw a movie once where prisoners wrote messages on turtle shells. Clive puts on a glove and flips it over. Dale comes up and tells Clive to take the turtle and get a room. Then Dale says in a Fish Called Wanda they head a message in the treasure chest. The turtle has a castle and they break it open and find a big back of coke. Liv tells Clive she has plans and can’t be there. She and Major are having cyber-sex on Skype while drinking. They draw cards to see who will take off clothes. Major loses and Liv says to take it off slow and make a show of it. They flip the next card and he has the high card and says he’s going to take off socks. She says full Monty and he pulls off his briefs and he has a g-string under it. She draws the high card and now has to reveal herself. Liv pulls off her shirt and he says that did it for him then tells her he’s done and goodnight. Clive tells Thrunk he figured it out as the guy is hauled off in cuffs. Liv and Major are undressed each in their own bed and talk about the last time they had sex. She says in the laundry room of his building and he reminds her it was make-up sex. It starts to storm outside and they talk about how they can be together again in a couple of days. Liv is back at the barbershop talking to the Barber and she won again. He says she turned $24 into $1500. She puts it all on the college game and he thinks she’s a fool. She mentions Calvin Owens gave her the tip and the others share a look. The Barber says if anyone understands betting on games it’s him. Later, Liv listens to a game of Calvin’s in the past. Clive says she’s boning up and trying to show him up. Clive says they found the motorcycle in the water and a Serbian national was the shooter but he’s back in country by now and was a gun for hire. Liv tells Clive that the spread on Calvin’s two losses in his big season were notable. Liv says she thinks he was shaving points and they wonder if it’s related to Harry. Clive asks Owens about Nikos and Novac, the shooters. Clive talks about Calvin’s shady college spread and comments on him getting the yips at the end of the games. Clive says they cleared up in the pros and Liv says Harry was blackmailing Calvin. He says Goran was a player with Calvin back in the day and his sons were the killers. Peyton tells him that Goran is a war criminal and says they will get them extradited and they will turn on him. Peyton says confess and she’ll keep him out of gen pop. Blaine sits listening to elevator music at an old folk’s home. He’s visiting his grandfather and says it’s been a rough few days. He says his dad figured out how to take his business too. He says they need to teach Angus a lesson. The old man grunts and Blaine makes a call to Angus. He says he’ll do it and says he’s heading to Rainier and he’ll have the brain by tomorrow. He kisses his grandfather on the forehead then smothers him with a pillow. He shushes the old man who struggles feebly. He tells him to just listen to the music. Liv and Major are half-dressed making out on his sofa. She talks to him about condom success rate. Ravi is at the lab checking a slide. He sighs when he sees the results. He takes one last slide and checks it. He groans and curses. Ravi comes home and sees clothes all over the living room and heading up the stairs and says oh no. He runs up and yells stop. It’s too late. Ravi asks if they had sex and Liv says no. Ravi says zombie virus is a tiny virus and will get through any condom. He says he tested 102 condom brands and says it’s a certainty. He promises he will cure it but says sorry for now. Ravi leaves and Major says there’s other stuff they can do. He holds her hand and says they can get creative. She asks if he wants to go see a G-rated movie but he says he has to work. They make plans for tomorrow. Blaine has his grandfather on the slab in the funeral home and took out his brain. He puts it into a container and cries as he does so. He plays his grandfather’s favorite record. Don E runs in and says his scary ass dad has been kidnapped. He says that’s lucky right. Blaine nods. Major has him in his trunk. He drags the body out, shoots it in the head twice then dumps him into the river. Later, Major carries Angus’ body and puts it in an industrial freezer. Turns out he’s not been shooting the zombies. He’s faking body dumps and storing the targets in a freezer for safe keeping! Angus is still alive (technically undead) but is now in zombie stasis chilling out literally.